I choose
by Hina714
Summary: Aurora is a regular tomboy that wishes for something wonderful to happen. And it happens to be six hot guys appearing in her bedroom! She discovers that in her past life she was a goddess and must now help these men erase their sins. they try to push her into choosing one of them but her decision is made when her life is in danger. Can she help them and find love along the way!


**Hello and Welcome all you Star Crossed Myth fans. I've decided that since I love this voltage game so much, might as well write about it. This will basically follow one of the guys main story but with some extra things added in! By the way, the everything, the contents, the characters, the plot: IT ALL BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC! The only thing I own is the name of the MC, her personality, the extras I add in and other things. So now, you can enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Hi, My name is Aurora and I'm just a regular girl that's crazy about stars and a tomboy who doesn't take crap from anyone. Yeah I know, the words tomboy and stars just don't go together in the same sentence, but that's how I am. I had a pretty normal life until I met them and this whole thing started in my bedroom..._

It's the evening of July 6th. I had just finished writing down my wish for tomorrow's Star Festival event being held at the planetarium I work at. "Now that that's done, all there is to do is pray for clear skies tomorrow night" I said aloud.

Just as I finished saying that, I noticed something glowing outside of my window "What on earth?" At first I was thinking it could be a shooting star but I remembered it was cloudy tonight, so I went on my balcony to check it out. Just as I thought, it was still cloudy but not only that because of the city lights, I wouldn't be able to see a shooting star anyway.

As I was about to go inside, that same glowing light catches my eye. I looked up in the sky and see a huge ray of light coming straight for...Me?!

"What the hell?! W-Why is it heading this way?!" I yelled as I saw it was about to crash into me. I shut my eyes and brace myself for the impact, just then the light hit me.

 _Urgh...D-Damn..What just happened? Did I just die from a meteor strike?_ I thought as I start to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and find myself back in my room again and sighed in relief "Thank God, I'm alive"

"But then what about that meteor that just hit me?" I asked myself

"That wasn't a meteor" A voice said to me

"Huh?!" I said. Surprised at the new voice, I looked up to find six men standing around me. I blinked then I blinked again and again, after a few moments of that, I jumped to my feet and shout "What the hell?! Where the hell did you people come from?! And Why are you in my room?!" I frantically ask questions while taking a good look at them, they wore these costumes, some were dressed in gold, white and silver armbands while the others were in the same except the silver was replace with black.

But they all ignored my questions and start talking among themselves

"Look, look, Dui! This is Earth!" A guy with neck length light brown hair and light brown eyes said smiling widely at the brunette named Dui

"Ugh...I can't believe we were actually exiled" Dui said with an upset expression on his face

Then a guy with neck length golden blonde hair and golden eyes pouted "Geez...I was praying up until the last minute that the king was only joking"

"That was naive of you, Teo" said another man with wave like dark blue hair to the blond "You shouldn't hold out hope for mercy from the king, for your own sake"

"Hey!" I yelled "If you people can't see, you are trespassing in my home, get the hell out or I'm calling the police!".

Then a jet black haired man with this mean look glance at me before looking around my room "Tch...What a hovel"

My anger rose as I heard that, I gave him a deadly glare "What the hell?! Who do you think you are?!" _I'm gonna kill this guy!_

"I don't need this irritation. I'm leaving" he said ignoring me again!

Dui looks surprised at that "Scorpio, wait! Ichthys, let's follow him!"

"Pfft, he reeeally doesn't want to have anything to do with humans" Ichthys said smiling

Even though I was pissed at that Scorpio guy for calling my place a hovel, I couldn't help but be confuse at what this Ichthys guy said _Why is he talking that way? He acts like he's not human either_ I thought as I watch those three guys with the black armbands disappear out my window.

I rush to the window to take a closer look "H-How?!" But this is the fourth floor! Where did they go?!

The men remaining in my room continue to talk amongst themselves.

"Scorpio still knows how to make his words 'sting'. Some things never change..." The blue haired man said

"Ignore him, Hue" the blond called Teo said

"Of course I will. I don't have any interest in engaging him...Typical scorpion." Hue said

 _Did they say scorpion? What on earth are they about?_ I thought looking at them. I wanted them out but I was a little curious about how they got here.

Hue continued "I don't care how much of a hovel this place is; he should watch his tongue"

Once again, I become very pissed "Hey!"

Smiling, Teo said "You just said something pretty mean yourself, Hue"

"Blondie is right! Take your own damn advice and watch your tongue!" I said in a harsh tone "You can't come into my place and call it small and dirty! Say it again and you'll be sorry!" I wasn't scared of these guys, I've taken martial arts since I was a kid. If they tried anything fun, I'll just send them flying.

When I glare at this 'Hue' guy, his, I have to admit, beautiful blue eyes met my gaze and his eyes widen in shock. My anger lessen a bit at the look he was giving me _W-Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Hue?" Teo called him

He break his gaze on me and looked at the ground "It's nothing"

 _First he gazes at me and now he looks away, I don't care what this situation may be, that's just rude._ I thought as he looks at me again, but this time it's with this curious gleam in his eyes. This began to annoy me a little "Look if you have something to say, just say it" I said

He nods and backs away "What are you, exactly?"

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry. Let me be clear, are you a man or a woman?" He asks with a smile

I have a right mind to send this guy to the hospital, but then again, I was dressed in baggy sweat pant and a sweater and my hair was tied in a bun with a rag on my head. So I could see why he was confused. I shrug, I didn't care if they knew my gender or not. Like I said, I'll send them flying of they try anything. I took the rag off my head and untied my hair, letting my hair flow down to my mid back and I unzip my sweater just enough to see my t-shirt underneath "Does this answer your question?" I asks in a bored tone

He looks at me with a shock expression, probably amazed that I can hide being a girl so well even when I'm wasn't trying to.

"Aww, Hue, that was rude, asking a question like that. That is no way to treat a lady" Teo said grinning as he walked towards me and brought his face close to mine. When we made eye contact, his eyes go wide just like Hue's did. "You...You have stars in your eyes"

I raise an eyebrow "Excuse me?" _I can't tell if he's being serious or if he's flirting with me...  
_  
"Oh?" The guy with golden brown hair and golden brown eyes, who until now had been standing in the back with his arms crossed, walked up to me "I see...So that means you're...?"

 _This guy gives off a dangerous vibe, I don't know if I should be impressed or threaten_ I thought but I still keep my eyebrow raised with confused expression on my face

"Leon, you're getting too close to her" Hue said to him, looks like he's over that little discovery.

But this Leon guy kept looking at me "Stars in her eyes? Now I'm interested."

My patience was wearing thin, my curiosity was gone and now I just want to get these guys out of my home "I don't care what you guys are talking about anymore, get the hell out or I'm calling the police"

Teo just chuckles "Hah, the police? Hilarious."

I gave him a look "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Oh, you're feisty, that's cute" he said and I rolled my eyes at his comment and he continues "We're...gods"

"...Gods, huh?" _I think I should call a mental hospital instead of the police_

"The gods who rule the stars'...Does that ring a bell?" He asked

"You mean the prince of the stars, right?" Now I think I'm going crazy

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! Like that!" He said smiling excited

Just then, Hue came into the conversation "Anyway...Please come with us... Actually you MUST come with us. It's your destiny..."

"Touch me and you'll see your destiny is being 6 feet below the ground. You guys are crazy! Really now, Gods? Princes of the stars...?" I said in a surprised and dangerous tone

Teo tilt his head "You don't believe us? But you just wished on a star!" He said

 _How does this guy know I wished for something_ "Well that's true...but" I _wished for the sky to be clear tomorrow night but I never said it out loud._ I shook my head and got back on track "Get out of here or I'm calling the cops or better yet, I'll throw you out myself"

"You're only a human, yet you dare refuse and even threaten the gods?" Leon asked with his dangerous vibe growing

 _Now I know he's trying to threaten me,_ I stood from my bed and got up to him, giving him a menacing glare "No, I'm refusing to listen to idiots who are trespassing and should be in a mental hospital"

We glares at each other for what seem like forever until he smirked at me "What a brave but noisy woman you are...Refusing us was never an option...I'll personally make you understand. That shouldn't be so bad, hm?" He said laughing condescendingly as his fingers traced my cheek.

I slapped his hand away "Don't touch me!"

"Don't be afraid" he said softly

I look at him, _First he seems like he's threatening me now he's trying to be nice, just what do these guys want?_

Teo look shocked at Leon's actions "Wow. I never would've thought you'd touch a human, Leo"

He smirks "This is just a little entertainment. It should be fun"

"Geez, what are you planning on doing?" Teo asked pouting

"I'm simply going to make her understand our power, that's all" he said

"All I understand is that you and your friends are crazy and I'm about to literally kick you out!" I said

"Oh really?" He smirks then snaps his fingers. In an instant, my body is floating in midair. "What the.." I couldn't finish my sentence as in the blink of an eye, I was out the window. My body floats in the night sky. "Y-You bastard! Put me down now!" I said frantically

Leon had this playful smirk on his face "I could, but..Do you really want me to let you down NOW?"

I looked down and he was right, it was a long way down and I knew the way down wouldn't be pleasant "Forget what I said! Keep me up, Keep me up!"

"There's no need to yell. I have no intention of letting you go just yet." He said

"Did you just say 'Yet'?!"

"I could let you live or die depending on my mood. I don't think it would be very wise of you to yell any further"

"...!" _T-This bastard! This HAS got to be a dream! Flying in the sky? Gods? Princes? It's all freakin insane!_

Leon takes me by my waist and pulls me close not caring about the state of bewilderment I was in. He gracefully takes my hand and leads me across the sky "We're going up a little higher" he whispers in my ear then softly covers my eyes with his hand

After a while, I could see again and a star filled sky and beautiful view of the city below laid before my eyes "W-Wow, this...is a dream. It's so beautiful" I whispered

"So, you forget about your fear when I show you something beautiful? What's the most beautiful thing you see right now?" Leon asked whispering quietly in my ear

I still didn't trust this guy, but I answered him, moving my ear away from him "The stars, of course"

"You appreciate the beauty of the stars? I guess you do have taste, after all."

"Well, that's to be excepted of me, I have loved stars since I was a kid"

He shrugs then smirked "I suppose the noble light of the stars is unread able to lowly humans. They have no choice but to look up at them in envy...How pitful."

This guy is really getting on my nerves, I would slap him but then again I'm in the air and he literally holds my life in his hands, so I have no choice but to play nice "Despite anything, I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life"

"Then, have you decided to believe?" He asked

"You mean that you and your friends are gods?"

He rolls his eyes "What else would I mean?"

 _After everything that's happened, there's no way this is not a dream, so.._ " Well I am dreaming, so I can believe you're a god"

"A dream? What a self-serving, human thing to think"

I raise my eyebrow at him

"Well...Fine. Now that you believe we're gods, the next thing you need to do is be a good girl and follow me. Come with me!"

"You have to be a little more clear on that, genius"

Leon looks a little annoyed "To put it in human terms, you need to 'have faith.' It's up to you whether you follow me or not"

 _I ask him to be clear and he confuses me even more, what the hell these he mean?  
_  
Suddenly he smirks "Well...It's time for some entertainment. I hope it's enjoyable." He touches my cheek, then I feel my body drop

"What? Hey!" I yelled

"You're a foolish human to refuse a god...We'll meet again. And when we do, you'll say that you'll be mine" he smirks

"N-No, wait! I'm falling!"

"I am Leon, ruler of Leo. Remember my name"

"No!"

When my eyes flys open, I see I'm staring up at a familiar ceiling. I sat up, looking around. I'm in my room, I sigh in relief rubbing my head "It was a dream" _But it felt so real, I still remember the feeling of falling from the sky._

I get up from my bed and realize that my window is open, I look puzzled "Did I forget to close it last night after seeing that shooting star...?" I shake my head, not believing what I just said "Why am I still thinking of this? It was just a stupid dream with stupid guys proclaiming to be Gods."

I had no time for this, I have to work. As I started to get ready, I turn on the TV and the new is on "What was the origin of the mysterious light!? A UFO? A meteor?"

"Is that my neighborhood? Those building are really close by" I glance at the time and my eyes widen "Oh crap! How did it get this late?! I have to get moving but first to check my horoscope for the day"

I look at the TV "has the #1 horoscope of the day! You just might meet someone special at work"

I sighed, I don't believe that. Most guys are scared of me because of my temper and my martial art skills. _But maybe today will surprise me. It is the day of the Star Festival, maybe I really will have a fateful encounter_

I quickly finish putting on my uniform, turn off the TV and rush out, jogging to work.

When I arrive at the planetarium, I got to work right away. My best friend at work, Hiyori, walks up to me and starts talking "Good Morning, Aurora" she said smiling

I smile at her "Hey, Hiyori! You're here early"

"Yeah. I came early since there's so much to do for the Star Festival event. Opening the roof and having people decorate it with their wishes is a good idea"

"I agree but if would be really nice if we could see the stars tonight as well"

She pout "Yeah, but that's impossible in Tokyo. The city lights are too bright."

"I know...The view last night of the city and the star were so beautiful" I said thinking back to last night

Hiyori looks at me, shocked "Views? Stars?"

I slap my forehead, feeling stupid about what I just said. _What am I thinking? It was just a dream_ "Sorry, I'm talking about a dream I had"

She giggles "Geez, Aurora. You love stars so much, you even dream about them!"

I laugh softly "Well I can't deny that fact. Anyway my sign got the best horoscope of the day. It says I'm supposed to have a fateful encounter."

She smiles widely "That's awesome! Maybe you'll hit it off with someone at the event" but then she frowns "But not looking like that! Straighten your uniform and put your scarf around your neck. If you're going to meet your destined man, you need to look nice. Try not to act like a tomboy...Oh and don't lose your temper"

I roll my eyes, ever since I met Hiyori, she's been trying to get me to be more girly and less temperamental. "Hiyori, if I meet him, I want him to like me for me and FYI, I was in a rush today" I said fixing my uniform, but I kept the scarf tied to my wrist. It makes my neck itchy.

She smile softly "I know, I just want you to be happy. You're a great girl and you deserve love"

I hugged her "Thanks, that's very sweet"

She hugs me back "And maybe this guy can show you how to have fun"

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm fun!"

Hiyori giggles "No offense, Aurora but sometimes you can be a little too serious. You just need a nice laugh once in a while"

While we're having fun chatting, customers start lining up. I take their tickets with Hiyori and my other coworkers.

I give a big smile to the customers "Welcome to the planetarium. Enjoy the stars"

A little girl came up to me "Look! I wrote down my wish!"

 _She's so cute!_ I love little kids so much, I knelt down and pat her head gently, smiling "After you enjoy the stars, you can hang your wish on the roof"

A little boy came up to me too, standing besides the little girl "Who grants the wishes?" He ask

"The stars do. If you wish as hard as you can, I bet they'll grant yours"

Hiyori came up behind me after the all the tickets were collected, smiling "You really did get a job here because you love stars, didn't you?"

I pretend to be shocked, putting my hands on my cheeks "How'd you find out my secret?!"

Then we both start giggling

"Hey, you two, the show is about to start" a co-worker of ours says

"Right, coming" We make sure there are no customers left and move on to our next task.

That evening, everyone is enjoying the Star Festival event on the roof.

"I wanna put my wish up high! Mommy said the wishes up high get granted first!" The same boy from earlier says to me

"Me too! Me toooo!" The same girl says

I giggle, _they really are cute_ "Ok, how about up here?"

After hanging up the children's wishes, I inconspicuously remove my wish from my pocket and hang it nearby. _I know I'm too old for this but this is a Star Festival event, might as well make the most of it_

"You make for a lovely scene, surrounded by all these wishes. You truly are a goddess."

"What?" I turn around at the sound of a voice and see someone standing in the darkness.

The customers are asking questions and comments like 'What's up with those three guys?', 'Those costumes are incredible. Are they part of the Star Festival event?' and 'Oh my God! They're all super hot!'

 _This can't be part of the event because I didn't hear anything about it and I'm the type of person to know what's going on around my job_. I took a good look at those three "why do they look so familiar?"

I'm taking a step back as I see the three men looking at me and not even glancing at the other people. They just walk right up to me.

"Don't be frightened" Dui said gently

"I'm not frightened" I said crossing my arms

He rubs his neck awkwardly "I know we didn't make a very good impression last night so..." He smiles "I'd like another chance at a first impression"

 _This guy is being very sincere and he doesn't seem so bad_ "Well..."

"...Because I want your heart to belong to me and only me" he said

My cheek become warm as I heard those words "E-Excuse me?!"

Ichthys comes up with a innocent smile spread across his face "Dui, let me say hello too. We're finally meet, goddess. I'm Ichthys, ruler of Pisces." He says as he tenderly takes my hand

 _What in the..?! Did he call me a g-goddess? And what does he mean by 'finally'?_ I thought then a cold sensation spreads in my hand and I look down and see it's coming from him! _His hand...It's freezing!_ "Yeah...I think you have me confused with someone else. Also your hand is really cold, are you ok?"

He looks shock at first but smiles "Oh don't worry, I'm fine. Besides I'm not wrong because there's no one else with eyes that beautiful. You're the goddess I've been searching for"

I can't help but blush, no one has ever said something like that to me and sounded so sincere about it. My blush darken as I heard the girls squealing.

"This is sooo romantic! Is it a Star Festival-themed proposal?" A woman from the crowd ask

"Or maybe it's a TV show? Are we being filmed?" A guy from the same crowd ask

But unconcerned with the noisy onlookers, Ichthys slowly lowers his lips to my raised hand, I thought _I-Is this the fateful encounter I'm suppose to have?!_ Just when his lips are going to touch my hand...

"Hey, Ichthys. Quit playing around. I'm going to be sick if I have to hang around this disgusting place much longer"

I turn around and see a thin jet black hair man walking towards me. _That hateful way of speaking, I remember it! He's that bastard that called my place a hovel!_ Looking at them, I realized that.."You guys are all in my dream!"

"Huh? Did she not recognize us until just now?" Ichthys ask

"And did she just say 'dream'?" Dui continue the question

"I wish something wonderful would happen" I turn around and see Scorpio holding my wish and reading it

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are reading that?!" I yell

He gives me a look "Tch...How absurd."

"What did you just say?!" I ask practical shaking in anger

"I don't make a habit of listening to human wishes..." He then smirks "But why don't you try me? Tell me some of your ridiculous human wishes."

"Wha.."

"I want to live in a big house. I want to be rich. I want to be beautiful. I'm a god. I could grant any of those wishes easily" he says

"God..?"

"So come with me. Serve me"

"Not on your life! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

"You heard her, she doesn't want you. Besides, granting human wishes is OUR job. Don't stick your noses where they don't long" When I turn around, I see that the other three familiar men have appeared out of no where.

The crowd is going crazy over this, _But this isn't part of the event! All of these people and probably Hiyori think this is part of the event!_

"I can't believe you guys were able to track her down." Hue said

"I guess this is what they mean when they say you can never be too careful" Teo says

"What? In that case, you guys are in the wrong for not telling us about the goddess. We do, as they say, have a shared destiny, right?" Ichthys says with a gleam in his eye

Dui says "I know we were the ones who hightailed it out of that apartment"

 _What does this mean? Probably that I must still be dreaming because all these guys are from my dream_ I thought but a voice break my train of thought

"Hello? Why are you looking away when we're right in front of you? That makes me sad." Teo says

I look at him but didn't say a word

"Wow, you look cute in at outfit. And here I thought you were, what humans call, a tomboy"

"I am a tomboy, I'm just required to wear this for work" I say putting my hands on my hips

"You're still feisty, aren't you? Well you and Leon talked all last night. How about you and I have some fun tonight?" Teo says as he walks up to me elegantly and drapes his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him

"Yeah, thanks for the offer but no, so let go of me" I say

But he ignores what I said and keeps smiling "So, when you said, 'I wish something wonderful would happen'...Could that 'something' be something like this?"

His arm still around me, he snaps his fingers. Then something that resembles stardust begins to fall, sparkling from the sky "T-This is beautiful...Oh wow!" I said gazing in awe

The children in the crowd want to come and play thinking it's part of the event, _But it's not at all  
_  
Then Teo grins "See that? Something wonderful happened right away. Now why don't you come with me?"

 _Why is his face so close?! This guy need to lesson about personal space!_

"You're flirting with the human too much, Teorus. Beside she doesn't look like she's interested" Hue says as he casually pulls me away from Teorus. He looks at me and politely says "It's nice to meet you, sorry about last night. I was rude to you."

"Oh...well um that's ok, I guess" _He did apologize, so I guess I can forgive him and he's being polite._

"I'm Huedhaut, ruler of Aquarius. I hope we can get to know each other better" he says smiling

"Aquarius? You mean the sign?" _This guy so far is ok in my book but why is he talking about astrology? What made him bring that up all of a sudden?_

His face turns serious "And if you're not ok with something, be Frank with me and say so"

"Ok, I'll do that"

"You've always been like that"

"Um...what do you mean always? We just met"

"Uh" Huedhaut looks away awkwardly

 _It's officially, I don't know what's what anymore_. But this guy stood up for me like he knew how I felt, that's...comforting

"Tch! Quit wasting time and get to the point. Are you sure this is really the woman?" Scorpio says impatiently

Ichthys smiles, looking into my eyes again "No doubt about it. She definitely has stars in her eyes."

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes" He comes up to me "Hey, woman. Show me your eyes. Now." He says pulling me hard by the arm

I immediately shake off his hand and glare at him "You really piss me off, you know that?! Don't frickin touch me!"

He glares at me too "That was stupid...but you're brave, aren't you?"

"I'm not the type that takes crap like that sitting down. So deal with it!"

Scorpio clicks his tongue, inching towards me, forcing me closer and closer to the edge of the roof "There's no need to be scared of every little thing. This behavior is exactly the kind of thing that makes humans so irritating"

"Maybe you should check before you assume things. I'm backing away because apparently you don't a little thing called personal space" I said back to him

"You've got a smart mouth. I simply want to know about you. Reveal everything about yourself to me"

"Like hell-..."

 **Ahhh!**

Just then, I hear a scream. It's different from before. I ignored Scorpio and look around.

"Don't climb up there! It's too high! Hurry and get down!" A mother said

"I don't wanna! I wanna see the stars up close" I turn to see the same little boy I've spoken to earlier. He climbed up onto the edge of the roof and is hanging off the side of the building.

Just then, the wind blows and the little boy's boy body goes over the edge!

"No! Watch out!" I instantly reach out, grab him and pull him to me. But the force of his fall too much. My body is pulled over the side of the roof.

 _I-I'm falling..._ I reach out to try and grab something but there's nothing to grab. I tumble from the roof into the air below. _Falling from this height, I-I'll be..._

As I fall, the words I heard yesterday ran through my mind

"Follow me or don't. It's up to you."

"God..Help!" I scream

 _"Foolish human. We'll meet again. And when we do, you'll say that you'll be be mine..." Leon said_

 _"Please come with us...Actually, you MUST come with us. It's your destiny..." Huedhaut said_

 _"I'd like another chance...I want your heart to belong to me and only me" Dui said_

 _"There's no one else with eyes that beautiful. You're the goddess I've been searching for" Ichthys said_

 _"You...You have stars in your eyes. You and Leon talked all last night. How about you and I have some fun tonight?" Teorus said_

 _"Come with me. Serve me." Scorpio said._

 _I choose..._

* * *

 **I'll put up the real title and the couple next chapter! I'd like to see if you guys can guess which one she will ask to save her. You can review you pick or PM it to me! See you next time!**


End file.
